


Bloody Beans

by UltimateGryffindork



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, During Children of Earth, F/M, General Torchwood shenanigans, Humor, M/M, bloody beans, oblivious Rhys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateGryffindork/pseuds/UltimateGryffindork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen gets back to the warehouse to find a confused Rhys and a frustrated Jack and Ianto.</p><p>Set after the 'Bloody beans' scene, just a quick drabble that I couldn't get out of my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Beans

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that I felt like jotting down!

Gwen got back to the warehouse just as Rhys was starting to pack some things up to leave.

“Where are you headed off to?” She asked, greeting him with a kiss.

He gestured vaguely behind him. “Oh, Jack and Ianto needed some discs for the computers, but I had to wait until I’d finished cooking the beans first.”

“It’s okay, Rhys,” Jack called from where he was sitting by the makeshift desk. “We don’t need them now. Thanks anyway, though.”

Peering round Rhys, Gwen saw a rather disgruntled Ianto, sulking in his chair. Jack, meanwhile, was tapping away at his computer as if nothing had happened.

“You needed discs for the computers?” Gwen asked suspiciously, with a sneaky suspicion that she knew what was going on.

“Yes,” Ianto grumbled. “But apparently, those bloody beans are more important.”

Jack cleared his throat. “It would be, er, useful to have some discs,” he said, entirely too innocently. “If, say, you and Rhys both wanted to go and get some? And maybe…” She didn’t miss the silent exchange between Jack and Ianto. “And maybe went for a coffee or something? A nice walk around London, seeing the sights?”

Gwen rolled her eyes, smiling despite herself. “You two are impossible, you know that? Ianto takes one look at that coat and you want the rest of us to clear off for an hour.”

“Just thirty minutes would do, twenty at a push, but if you’re offering an hour-” Ianto piped up, stopping at Gwen’s look.

“Maybe when the world isn’t ending,” she said, throwing herself down onto the sofa. “Right, what next?”

A very confused-looking Rhys sat next to Gwen. “So, do you need the discs or not?”

Gwen shook her head, smiling at Rhys lovingly. “No, pet. It’s just Jack and Ianto being up to their usual antics.”

And she resolutely ignored Ianto’s whisper, “Well, we would be if it weren’t for those bloody beans.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment letting me know your thoughts :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr: singing-fangirl


End file.
